


Will you stay

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there love for Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you stay

The woman sat opposite Agent Gibbs; somehow she had found herself drawn to the maturity and persona he oozed.

“I have to thank you for all you did today…..I never thought my neighbour could have been capable of the murder. She always wanted to help, to assist, but it just goes to show that you should never trust the quiet helpful ones,” she said watching Gibbs sip the coffee.

You drink your coffee and, I sip my tea and we're, sitting here, playing so cool thinking "what will be, will be."

It had been earlier that day, and Gibbs had insisted on seeing Kitty home. She had been helpful in apprehending the suspect but it had caused Mitzi to acquire a head wound. Ducky had rendered first aid and said she should go to the local ER. Mitzi had declined, “They make us tough in Kansas.”

Gibbs had offered to drive her home. Mitzi wondered if he would like something to eat, “Only stir fry, but I make it good.” Gibbs had agreed, “Yes that would be fine.”

They were making small talk, well Mitzi was, and Gibbs just listened and nodded now and again, giving a smile.

It's getting kinda late now. I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now, stay now, stay now or, will you just politely say "goodnight".

Mitzi had told her how her husband had died in an accident at work. She had been young but no-one she had met filled her husband’s boots. That was until now. Mitzi saw that Gibbs was toying now with the empty mug and rose to ask if he would like more coffee when disaster befell her.

I move a little closer to you, not knowing quite what to do and I'm, feeling all fingers and thumbs. I spill my tea, oh silly me! 

Gibbs’ immediate reaction was to protect to catch the mug, as they both watched, it fall to the floor spilling the contents over the carpet.

And then we touch; much too much this moment has been waiting for a long, long time. It makes me shiver, makes me quiver, this moment I am so unsure, this moment I have waited for is it something you've been waiting for? Waiting for too?

As Mitzi and Gibbs’ hands touched she felt a surge of electricity run through her body and she looked into the piercing blue eyes, and all she could think was………

Take of your eyes, bare your soul. Gather me to you and make me whole. Tell me your secrets, sing me the song. Sing it to me in the silent tongue. It's getting kinda late now. I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now, stay now, stay now or, will you just politely say "goodnight,” as she rushed to the kitchenette for a cloth, carrying the mugs.

Returning Mitzi hurriedly wiped the carpet with a towel, but felt Gibbs’ touch.

He touched her head and then kissed it, “Night Mitzi, thank you for the meal and coffee.” as he rose, and taking his coat from the chair made his way to the door opening it.

“Anytime,” she replied as she watched Gibbs walk down the path to his car.

It's getting kinda late now. I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now, stay now, stay now or, will you just politely say "goodnight".


End file.
